Consumer devices, such as cell phones, media players, and tablet computers, typically enable a platform for peripheral devices that are internally connected over a simple peripheral bus (SPB), such as an inter-integrated circuit (I2C two-wire interface bus) and/or a serial peripheral interface (SPI) bus. However, these simple peripheral buses do not have defined standards for running devices, such as a touch-screen display, keyboard, mouse input device, sensors, and other HID class devices. Manufacturers of these peripheral devices generally provide proprietary drivers for the peripherals because there is not a standard protocol for these HID class devices to communicate over a simple peripheral bus. A consumer system may include internally connected peripherals from several different third-party manufacturers and hardware vendors, and the corresponding drivers have different interfaces that may pose system integration challenges, introduce system quality deficiencies and stability concerns, and/or limit the ability to perform unified system driver updates and driver validations.